Hesitation and Trepidation
by shipperfey
Summary: Mr. And Mrs. Darcy’s wedding night. My first Pride and Prejudice fanfic, so expect a lame attempt.


Title: Hesitation and Trepidation Are But Rocks on the Way to Happiness

Author: Alice J. Foster

Rating: R – no bad words but still some sexual content. Beware.

Summary: Mr. And Mrs. Darcy's wedding night. My first Pride and Prejudice fanfic, so expect a lame attempt. Please send me any kind of feedback to P&P does not belong to me; but a girl can still dream. No money is being made, blah blah blah.

By the way, this staying prude thing when writing sucks. I don't know how Jane Austen did it wink-wink.

Website: http/obsessionscorner. Elizabeth Darcy, oh how foreign it still sounded to her ears. She did not occupy her mind with thoughts on how envious Miss Bingley or how put out Lady DeBourgh must be… No her thoughts were much more interesting and daring.

"Oh my wedding night," thought she, "how will it be? Will it be more than I expect or less?" She knew all her thinking was in vain, she would not actually find the answers to her question for another few hours for it was still before sunset. Their carriage shook her body against her now husband; his eyes seemingly looking for any patch of wood, tree or clearing that they passed, focusing anywhere but on her. But Elizabeth was not concerned for he still held her hand tight in his and his breath still wavered whenever the rough road threw her against him.

The oldest two Bennet sisters (while they still held that name) had been contemplating several scenarios for this very day, but most of their reveries would end right before their wedding night. Mrs. Bennet had provided her daughters with all information she judged necessary which did make Elizabeth more than a little apprehensive since her mother tended to spend too much time on the unimportant while leaving crucial details out.

Elizabeth was, of course, a well-read woman but she knew neither science, theology nor poetry books could prepare her for this evening.

They would leave Netherfield for London in the morning with Bingley and Jane and after a few days in town, Darcy and Elizabeth would say goodbye to their companions and head to Paris where they would spend a fortnight. But that was still forever away in Elizabeth's mind as she sat in the dressing room of the chambers she and Darcy were to share in Netherfield. He had also made it clear that the bedroom next to her was also prepared in case she decided to spend the night there.

Elizabeth walked to the closet where a few of his clothes hung and she took a deep breath and inhaled the now familiar smell. It had such a calming effect on her that whatever fears she was feeling were once again pushed to the back of her mind as she remembered how much she loved the tall, handsome man.

"I now declare you man and wife," the words echoed in her mind as she looked at her wedding band and engagement ring… Elizabeth had debated telling Darcy that the rings were too much for her but when he told the story of each ring, she could not criticize the family heirlooms - even if they were enormous and outrageously expensive.

They were also gorgeous; one could never blame the Darcy family of bad taste in anything. Elizabeth pictured for a moment giving those rings to her eldest son when time came… or maybe they would only have daughters like her mother. She knew men wanted sons and as Lady Catherine once said, daughters were never of much consequence to fathers – but Elizabeth herself was proof that was not necessarily true.

Children… would they have their father's posture and features? Maybe her eyes or hair? Would her husband denounce her silly for entertaining such thoughts? She never intended on finding out the answer to her last question.

She was still daydreaming when she was summoned for dinner.

Dinner was plentiful and absolutely delicious. The two newlywed couples said goodbye to Georgiana and her co-guardian; Col. Fitzwilliam was to accompany her back to Pemberley where she would await her brother and sister-in-law's return from their honeymoon.

Mr. And Mrs. Darcy excused themselves first, Elizabeth giving her sister a comforting hug before they parted as if they would be separated for days instead of until morning.

Darcy quickly kissed her forehead before allowing her to go to the adjoining room to change.

Elizabeth did take a long time to ready herself. When she re-entered the main bedroom, Darcy was sitting by the hearth, holding a glass of wine that seemed to want to slip from his fingers. It took him a minute to look up at her and when he did she felt her entire body tremble.

Oh this was certainly going to be interesting.

Darcy put down his wine glass and extended a hand to her; taking his hand, she barely noticed she was moving until she was already sitting on his lap. Her husband held her tight, so tight she feared she might bruise. "You look absolutely stunning Mrs. Darcy."

She pulled back so she could look in his eyes and she saw he was not joking in the least; no, instead of a mischievous look like she expected to find in those dark brown eyes and quizzical brows, all she saw was love and something else she could not quite define but she knew she had seen it there before.

Then his lips were on hers and her eyes closed of their own volition. They sat there and kissed for what felt like hours, softly at first, then deeper but still respectful. It took a long time before Darcy allowed himself to tug on her lower lip slightly, to allow his tongue to taste her lips for the first time. He was beside himself with joy and lust, he could not believe she had agreed to marry him.

Elizabeth thought she ought to be dreaming, nothing in the world could feel as perfect as being held by her husband and kissed as if there was no tomorrow. But she knew it could not be a dream and she decided to return the favor he had paid her earlier; her tongue was shy but willing as it ran across Darcy's lips and dipped slightly between them.

Darcy then made a sound he had not known possible before. Elizabeth decided she had done well and that even if nothing else happened for the night she should be infinitely happy. But her husband had other plans as he got up with her still in his arms and deposited her in the huge bed. He noticed his wife suddenly became a little shy, something he had never witnessed before. Choosing against disrobing, he joined his wife in bed and pulling her into his arms again to fill up the empty space he was growing to hate.

Kissing was resumed between the newlyweds and Elizabeth learned a few more lessons from her husband. Her lips felt swollen and sore but she did not care, she just wanted to feel this way forever. Darcy traced a pattern on her face with his lips; she could not make out the pattern itself but she soon found out the ending point of it was her earlobe and neck. Before she knew it, an improper sound escaped her throat but Darcy just encouraged her to do it again and again and again. She heard her groans and moans growing in volume and tempo as his lips reached her collarbone.

Yes, marriage did prove to be quite advantageous to all parties involved as far as Elizabeth Darcy was concerned.

She tensed slightly as she felt his hand brushing against her still-clothed bosom but she forced herself to relax. She trusted him with everything she valued and treasured, including herself.

Darcy continued to run his hands over her body, all light touches that were barely there even if they did leave the skin beneath the fabric burning. "My lovely Elizabeth…" he said before sitting up and prompting her to do the same. His shirt was discarded to the floor as were her garments. He did not care about what was expected of a Christian couple, he wanted to see his wife in all her glory. Moving the candle on the nightstand closer to them, he could finally get his wish.

She felt quite scared at that moment but at the same time the usual fierce and young Elizabeth Bennet still lay under the new Mrs. Darcy and her usual determination caused her to relax and lie back down, this time under the covers. Darcy joined her and finished undressing under the covers. He kissed her lips again softly, letting the kiss build up on its own without wanting to force or rush anything.

Elizabeth was quite breathless when they finally broke the kiss. She has never been a great enjoyer of romantic stories in books or the ones her younger sisters would tell to pass time; she much preferred real stories or deeper fictional characters but now she found herself completely mesmerized by this aspect of human interaction. There were poems she had never fully grasped before this very moment as she lay in her matrimony bed, ready to give herself completely to her partner in life and ready to accept whatever he had to share with her.

When he finally entered her for the first time, she did not know whether to grimace from pain or scream for joy… she might have done both but later she could honestly say she did not remember all the small details. She did engrave in her memory the feel of his body on her, the weight so effectively pinning her to the bed as if she would ever want to leave this place and time again… No, she never wanted to leave.

Darcy seemed deep in concentration, moving slowly and conscious of her every movement. He did not know how much longer he could last, this was better than all the nights he had spent up imagining this very moment. He wondered for a second is this was unpleasant to his wife but before he could ask, a deep groan let him know she was in fact, enjoying this, possibly as much as him. No, no one in the world could be enjoying this act more than him. It was just not possible.

He suddenly understood all the euphemisms and terms used to describe the act of intercourse; he understood them all but he could not come up with a proper word to describe of being intimate with his Elizabeth for the first time.

It was not long before it all came to an end but both of them knew this was just a beginning. Elizabeth placed her head on her husband's chest and he in turn pulled her as close as possible with his arm until they drifted to sleep.


End file.
